What If
by IsabellaElric
Summary: Tom Riddle is about to make his first horcrux, but who should he use? He only had one friend, and he thought that she could rule by his side. She would understand him. Yet, what happens when she says no? TomRiddlexOC.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle looked down at the body that lay on the ground. There was no blood; no damage to the body; it looked like they had laid down to sleep. His dark brown eyes held no emotion. The pain that he felt was gone. For Tom Riddle just made his first horcrux, and the part of him that would have cared was now locked away in the diary. He knelt down next to the body and brushed the long brown curls away from the face. The dark blue eyes that use to hold wonder and curiosity were now blank. The body belongs to a girl who use to be Tom Riddle's best friend. A witch with the name of Serenity.

Serenity had met Tom Riddle during their first year of Hogwarts. He was sorted into Slytherin while she was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was an odd thing that Tom had gotten close to Serenity. The orphan that seemed to have a mean streak and the young lady that seem brighter than the sun. Not only that, Serenity came from a high powered pure-blood family, and Tom was just a half-blood. Everyone was whispering and they were watching them closely. As everyone was watching them, Serenity didn't care. She always smiled and made sure that Tom was having a good day. There was something about Tom that made Serenity smile even more.

It was around their 4th year, Tom had begun to look into the Dark Arts, especially into finding out everything about Horcruxes. At first, he didn't tell Serenity what he was doing. He didn't want to worry or have her stop him from looking into this. No one was going to stop him from gaining what he wanted in this life. Yet, when he wasn't looking into the Dark Arts, Tom was with Serenity. It seemed like they were the perfect couple. Both of them were the top of their class. Both of them were prefects for their houses. No one could believe that the two of them were still friends, and there were more whispers of them becoming more than just friends. Serenity wanted nothing more than to be more than friends with Tom. She had started falling in love with him.

Fifth year was when the Chamber of Secrets had opened causing fear and panic in the school. Serenity looked at Tom and asked if he knew anything that was going on. Tom lied and told her that everything will be fine. It wasn't until Myrtle Warren was killed that Serenity had gotten really upset. Serenity and Myrtle weren't close, but they were housemates. Tom had gotten mad and demanded to know why Serenity was so upset. They weren't friends and she was just a muggleborn witch. Serenity blinked and stared at him before saying, "It doesn't matter what blood you have. A girl had died and it is so sad for her family!" Serenity then walked away from Tom, which made only him angry.

During the summer, Tom had figured out how to make a horcrux, and he was ready to make his first one. He wanted to make a copy of his younger self, and he wanted to make sure that no one would ever find it. He wanted to tell Serenity everything because he knew that she would be loyal to him. Of course, Tom knew that she will do as she is told. So Tom owled Serenity and asked her to met her. Serenity sent a reply that he could come to her flat because her family would be gone that day.

Serenity couldn't believe that Tom wanted to see her. She was so happy that he was going to come over. Today, she was going to tell Tom how she felt about him, and hoped that he felt the same about her. So she put on her best outfit, a white blouse and a blue skirt, and waited. When there was a knock on the door, Serenity opened the door, and smiled brightly at Tom. Tom was wearing normal Muggle suit with a chain that hung out of his pocket. It made Serenity blush as she looked at him. She took a step back and invited him in. After he walked in, he started to tell her about everything. He told her about the horcruxes and how he wants to make them. Then he told her that he wanted to rid the wizarding world of the all the muggleborns. The whole time that Serenity was listening to him, she couldn't believe. The man that she fell in love with wanted to kill the muggleborns and wanted to split his soul in not one part, but seven.

"Tom, you can't be serious," Serenity said, "You can't do that. Our magic needs the muggles to continue. Don't you understand that not all pure blooded families can produce witches and wizards? Many families can only have one child or they produce squibs."

"Serenity, this is going to work." He said, looking at her, "I want your loyalty. I want you by my side."

"You think I can stand by your side? I will never be by your side."

"I thought you love me. Serenity, you can be my queen."

"Do you even love me? How can you love me and think I will be alright with you murdering people!"

Tom looked at her, his dark brown eyes glaring down at her. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at her. Serenity, eyes wide, moved away from him. Her wand was upstairs, and she felt so stupid that she trusted him enough not to have it on her.

"Tom, just leave. I won't tell anyone your plans." Serenity said as she back into the wall, "Just leave."

"Serenity, I am sorry, but I can't let you stay alive. You should be happy, you will be the reason why I make my first horcrux."

Serenity watched as he raised his wand, and then nothing. Tom watched as the green light hit Serenity in the chest, and fell to the ground. Quickly, he did the incantation, and split his soul. The pain ripped through his body as his soul went into the journal that he had in his pocket. It took him about 5 minutes to get over the pain, and leave the house. He didn't look back, and he didn't care that he just murdered his only friend. His plan was now in place. There was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

The inevitable was coming. He was going to die. The last of his horcruxes had been destroyed, and he felt himself slipping away. Each one cut him deep, and he quickly realized his body was getting weaker. His mind was slipping away, and at this moment, he knew, it would be the end. He was standing, his green spelling connected to the red spell, facing his enemy. Harry Potter's green eyes glowed from the lights of the spells. This boy was the boy that he has failed to kill since the boy could walk. There were always rumors that he was too weak to kill the boy. That the boy would be the one to kill him. Tom Riddle finally realized that they were right. He was too weak to kill Harry Potter, and he would fail for a final time. How could he fail? He was Lord Voldemort. He had killed and made his horcruxes to survive. He did all this so that he would come into power, and rule the wizardry world. Yet, here he was, standing in the final battle with the boy who came back to live. The boy that would live, and would beat Lord Voldemort.

Tom Riddle threw his last spell just at the same moment that Harry threw his. He watched as his wand started to break apart, and within seconds, he could feel that it was going to be ripped from his hands.

"Tom?" A voice called, "Tom?"

Tom's eyes blinked just as the wand was pulled from his hands. A flash of green filled his eyes just as they fell closed. Then he opened his eyes, and couldn't help but let out a gasp. He was sitting under a tree, next to the Black Lake, while the sun shined down on him. His dark brown eyes looked around in amazement. There were no Death Eaters. No dead bodies. No Order. There was nothing, but peace. Tom raised his hand and touched his face. It was normal. Just as if he was a teenager again. His fingers ran down his eyes, his nose, and his lips. Shock ran through his body was he couldn't believe that he was normal again.

"Tom?"

Tom looked down, and choked back a moment of surprise and alarm. Laying with her head on his lap was Serenity. Her long brown curls spilled over his lap and onto the ground while her dark blue eyes looked up at him. His heart stopped. Those dark blue eyes, the ones that haunted him for years, filled again will wonder and curiosity.

Regret. Shame. Pain. Sadness.

For the first time in years, Tom Riddle felt as if he had made a huge mistake. His first mistake was the one he regretted the most. Killing his one and only friend.

Serenity sat up, her curls falling behind her shoulders as she touched his cheek gently, "Tom, what is it? It looks like you have seen a ghost."

Serenity giggled as she couldn't help, but smile from her little joke. Without warning, and probably for the first time, Tom Riddle pulled Serenity into his arms, clinging to her. He took a deep breath as he buried his face into her hair. Vanilla and cinnamon mixed with the summer air filled his nose, making his head spin. How much he had missed this smell. He remembered when someone in his inner circle had worn something similar. He had gotten so angry that he killed the witch. No one knew why, and thought that he was just in a bad mood. Yet, he had gotten so angry because it reminded him of her.

"Serenity... Serenity..."

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him, tightly, "Did you fall asleep, and have a nightmare?"

"You have no idea..." He said, pulling back, "I was horrible. I lived a life where I killed for power. I wanted power, and no one was going to get in my way. I gathered others to do my will and kill in my name. I had even changed my name! I didn't want to have the name my muggle father gave me. I didn't want anything to do with that."

"Calm down-"

"No, Serenity! You don't understand. I killed you! I... I killed you for my own selfish reasons. I killed you so I could make a horcrux and to live forever..."

"Do you regret it?"

Tom looked away, "Would I be a horrible person if I said sometimes?"

Serenity shook her head, "Not a totally horrible person. Power does seem great sometimes, but only if you do it for the right reasons." She bite her lip lightly before she asked, "Do you regret hurting me?"

"You are my only regret."

"Oh Tom."

Tom looked into her eyes, then reached out and touched her cheek. Serenity leaned into his hand for a moment before standing up. Slowly, his hand fell from her hand and into her hand. He raised to his feet, and looked down at her. She looked 15 years old, and she looked beautiful. He knew that if he just let go of all that he wanted in life, and focused on other things then he could have had her. He could have let himself fall in love. Fall in love with Serenity. What kind of life could he have with her? Would they have gotten married? Have kids? What kind of life would that be?

"Tom, what are you thinking about?" Serenity asked as she started to walk towards the school.

Tom took her hand, and walked with her, "What kind of life I would've had with you. If I wasn't so stupid."

"Not stupid. Just misguided." Serenity laughed, then nodded, "I use to think what kind of life I would've had with you. The life that I believe that we both wanted."

"I wish I could do it again, and not make the mistakes that I did."

Serenity turned on her toes, and looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes stared into his dark brown eyes. He could feel himself fall deeper into the blue like the ocean was sucking him in. Serenity raised up on her toes, letting her lips come to his. He could feel his cheeks turn red and his heart beat faster. Closing his eyes, Tom pulled Serenity closer, pressing his lips against hers. He heard her giggle as she pulled back. Her cheeks were equally as red as she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To live."

Serenity took his hand, tightly in hers. He smiled at her and nodded. He was ready. Giggling, Serenity turned and started to run. Tom took off running after her until they were engulfed in a bright white light.

"Dad?"

Tom blinked and looked down. A smile came across his face as he looked at his 11 year old daughter, Sarafina Riddle, stand on Platform 9 ¾. Her dark blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she stared at him. Tom hugged his daughter tightly and whispered that she have a great time at school.

Tom had woken up in his 6th year before he had killed Serenity. He threw everything away that had to deal with the Dark Arts. Nothing; he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts. After he did that, he went to see Serenity. As soon as she had opened the door, Tom pulled her close and kisses her. He asked her to be his girlfriend and promised her a life that would be worth having with me. Serenity squealed in delight and told him he would be his girlfriend. Tom and Serenity continued to be close as can be. In 7th year, they were made Head Boy and Girl. They promote House Unity and encouraged others to do that same. On their graduation day, Tom got down on one knee and proposed to Serenity. She said Yes.

Years went by and life was wonderful. Tom and Serenity had gotten married, and had 3 wonderful children; Sarafina, Faith, and Thomas. At first, Tom was scared that he would mess up, but Serenity was there to help. There has been so many ups and downs, but Tom would never trade it for that other life.

Tom smiled at Sarafina, "Be good, and have fun."

"You bet, Dad!" she said before throwing her arms around Serenity.

Tom looked down the platform and saw 11 year old,Harry Potter. Harry was looking nervous as his mother, Lily, was trying to flatten his hair and his father, Remus, was telling him something. Then next to them was young Draco with Lucius and Narcissa. It was funny to see how much had changed, but it was for the better.

"Sara, you see those two boys down there?" Tom asked, pointing out Draco and Harry.

Sarafina looked and nodded, "What about them?"

"Make friends with them and a girl named Hermione." Tom said, "They'll be your greatest friends in life."

Serenity smiles at Tom before resting her head on his shoulder. Confused, Sarafina nodded and said she will. The whistle blew, and she said her final goodbyes. She jumped onto the train, and waved goodbye. The train let out a loud whistle before it started to move out of the station. Tom and Serenity waved their hands and watched their daughter disappear. They smiled to each other before heading back home to their other children who couldn't wait to go out for the day.


End file.
